Bomberman Wiki:Policies
Policies helps keep the wiki a fun and friendly environment. All users should abide to the rules at all times. You must also abide to Wikia's Terms of Use. Best Guidelines *Inappropriate edits lead to bad consequences. Absolutely NO spamming, vandalizing, use of profane language, trolling, removing valid content, drugs, sex, murder, dating, etc. etc. etc. It should be clear that all inappropriate edits must be avoided at all times. **Use of profane/inappropriate language may result in a block. Hell, crap, and damn are acceptable. Quotes with profanity must be censored; if absolutely necessary, use ****, which produces ****(hover). *Please do not advertise websites or other wikis without consent of the administrators. Anything inappropriate will get you blocked. **No foreign websites please, unless referenced or quoted. *'Plagiarism is definitely not allowed on the wiki.' Plagiarism is the act of imitating the actions, expressions, and/or ideas of any author's works. Copying from websites will result in a block. You should also never copy Wikipedia as some sources can be found unreliable. *Please consider that fan art is not allowed on articles. They should belong on . Only one fan art is allowed; all the rest will be deleted. You'll be warned once to remove the excess of fan art and limit to one; denying to do so will result in deletion of all fan art material in your user page. If you would like to submit fan art, please see our Bomberman Fanon Wiki. *Remain civil, even in high tense situations. When all else fails, please contact active administrators of this wiki. *Please do not create an article that is not legit. Articles include, but are not limited to: self use, little to no information at all, inappropriate, or spam. Articles that are not legit will be deleted, and you may also earn a possible block. *Please respect people's views. Absolutely no racism, sexism etc. *No sockpuppetry. Sockpuppetry is the use of multiple accounts used to evade a block and continue to put the wiki down. References Articles must have hard evidences if it cannot be identified as official by most people. Otherwise, if an article has information that is not reliable, the "information" will be deleted. Please put a citation with the website link at the end of the line. *To add a reference next to the information, add *How to use Ref Tags: link)(add space)(different name) For example: Bomberman.wikia.com Which will be:Bomberman.wikia.com If a ref tag is placed, add to the bottom of the article with a Header 2 titled References. Afterwards, add . It will add those with the ref tags. Example RuneScape Wiki uses a well-detailed reference and citation policy.Runescape.wikia.com RuneScape Wiki uses a well-detailed reference and citation policy.Runescape.wikia.com References Etiquette *It is best policy not to use your talk page as another host user page. Talk pages are meant to be used for contacting other users. **It is advised that you keep all messages in your talk page. **Remember to sign your posts with ~~~~ (tildes)! This will produce your current signature, along with a time stamp. Three tildes will result in a signature but not a time stamp. Five tildes result in a time stamp. ***Make sure your signature clearly identifies you. Otherwise, your message may be left untouched or ignored. **You can use the template to sign unsigned messages. Policies